You lied to me
by chelbell1990
Summary: A Bella&Paul story. Lie, Pain and Love. Some Crazy Cullen in the mix. Rated 'M' for the langage and possible future Lemons! PLEASE R&R
1. Chapter 1

**AN/** This is a Bella and pauls story. I hope that yo like it and give it a try i enjoyed doing this one amd it seams to flow more then my Jasper and Bella story. I have come to a stand still in writing my J&B one but I'll be typin up more soon! with this story i will be getting the first few chaps up as soon as i can and I'll be writing more as i type.

**D/ I do not own anything too do with the twilight characters within this story! I own the plot and a couple of OCs**

**Please read and review!**

**Love ya all**

**CB xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella's POV)<strong>

I hate flying the air is stuffy and the people smell. It doesn't help that I get airsickness. I have taken my pill but the flight isn't over yet and the pill has already worn off! I just hope I'll be fine for the rest of the flight and it certainly does not help with the man sitting next to me. The man smells like piss and he is breathing his nasty hot breath in my direction. Ewwww his dribbling that's just disgusting! Oh I forgot you don't know who I am or why I'm on this flight!

I'm Isabella Marie Black! No Billy Black isn't my father! Charlie is. I'm moving back home to forks to live with my dad so that my mother Renee could spend more time with her new hubby! My mother remarried a year ago to a guy names Phil. They are great together but they don't get to spend a lot of time together as Phil travelled a lot with work and mum stayed home with me. So I thought it about time I went home and let mum be happy. Which leads me hear on this flight next to this nasty ass man!

"Please buckle up we will be landing in Seattle in 5 minutes" When I heard the captains voice over the intercom I sent a prier up to whoever was listening. When we landed I grabbed my carry on and fled the plain and that sickly man like the devil himself was after me! I went and got my truck that Phil got shipped here a couple of days ago. I looked at my watch and it was 12:30pm. Ok its Friday so dad isn't at work and will be in La Push at Uncle Billy and Auntie Sarah's. They will also be having a cookout like they always do on Friday nights. So that gives me time to go shopping! I need to get new clothes and new school supplies. Then I got to get to the high school before it closes and get my schedule.

I had everything done by 2. I put everything in my truck the headed for forks high school. It was 3 when I pulled up at the school and I knew I didn't have long before it got let out and then I'll be stomped by students! I made my way to the office and when i walked in there was an older lady at the d3esk with frizzy red hair.

"Can I help you? She asked without eve looking up at me. "Yes I would like to pick up my schedule please"

"Ok name please"

"Isabella Black" that got her attention she studied me for a while before she went through some papers that where all over the desk. "AHH here you go. This is you schedule and this needs to be signed by all of you teacher on Monday then you will need to bring it back here at the end of the day" I took both papers from her "thank you seen you Monday" I didn't wait to hear a reply and left. As I was making my way to the parking lot the bell rang and within seconds I was flowing with the sea of students. As I made my way over to my truck out the corner of my eye I saw russet colour skin. Turning to see who it was as they stuck out like a Eskimo in Mexico! Fuck me it was Embry and he was 6"2 and build like a house. But why the fuck is he here with the pale faces? "OI CALL" I shouted across the lot which made the kids near me jump then stair at me. "What the fuck you looking at?" the kids eyes opened wide and had their mouths a gape. "If I was you I would move or your gunna be staring at my fist!" I pursed for a second "You get me?" the kids eyes widened some more then they scarpered off with a stuttering "Yeah" over their shoulders. By time I turned back around Embry was already standing next to me laughing "Oh Hells Bells I've missed you. You are not even back a day and your already scaring the pale faces off. How are you meant to make any new friends like that and how the bloody hell have you been?" I laughed with him "it's good to see you too bro! What the hell, they feedin you down on the Rez?" "Everything" was his reply then he started laughing "I live here! I changed schools two years ago when me and mum moved in" "Well fuck me that took them long" we laughed at that. Charlie and kaylee Ems mum have been dating for years. "Oi you can't tell any of the others that I'm back. I didn't even tell dad I was coming home! I'm going to go home after here and put my thing away and the get ready then head on over to Auntie and Uncles!" "Sure sure hells bells I wouldn't want to piss you off! And plus I've got to be going I've got to pick some things up for Sarah on my way over and if I take any more time she's going to kill me you know?" "Ok cool, I'll see you there late and I KNOW! Where you think I learned it for it wasn't my fucking mother!" I gave him a kiss on the check then got in my truck a pull out of the parking lot and headed home.

**(EdPOV)**

School just got out and I was making my way over to my Volvo to wait for my family to join me so that we could go home. As I was standing there the wind changed slightly and I was assaulted with the most mouth-watering sent of vanilla and coconut. My throat went up in flames and a growl rumbled within my chest. "Edward get a hold of yourself" Jasper hissed in my ear too low for the humans to her but not that mutt from the Rez.

"_You better be calm bloodsucker or I'm going to have you head on a stack outside my house"_

The thoughts of one Embry Call filled my mind Just as I heard an angel call "OI CALL". I looked about the parking lot to find my angel when I found her. She had stunning long brown hair that cascaded down her back in curls. She had doe chocolate brown eyes set in a heart shaped face with a small nose and rosy pink full lips. Even though her bottom lip was slightly bigger than her top they were still perfect.

I was shocked out of my thoughts of my angel when I heard how unladylike she spoke. "If I was you I would move one or your gunna be staring at my fist" she paused for just a second before she continued. "You get me?" the kids that where staring at her had eyes wide and mouths gapping. They stuttered a yeah over their shoulders as the scurried away from her.

How can someone that looks so much like an angel sound like they have been raised by the devil?

**(BPOV)**

Once I was there I took everything to my room to put it all away. I guess Em took the basement apartment as this room hasn't been touched since I was here last. I went and had a shower then got dressed into a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a green stretch colleen tee. I put on my green high tops and grabbed my jacket then headed to La Push. I stopped at the little store on the rez to grab some brinks and snacks. You do not and I mean **DO NOT** turn up at a cookout at auntie and uncles without something.

I drove for another 5 minutes and I was pulling up at the little red house I spent most of my time in when I was here. There were so many cars parked out front. What did they have the whole fucking Rez out in the back yard? I grabbed the bags and made my way into the house and put everything in the kitchen. I went to the back door and watched everyone. Dad, Billy, Harry and Old Quil where in one corner of the yard drinking Vitamin R. Sarah, Sue Emily and Kaylee where fussing around the food table and batting away any hand that tried to take food before it was time. Jacob, Leah, Embry and Quil where standing around the fire pit talking. Seth both sets of twins and a girl I don't know was sitting at the table laughing. Kim was sitting with two girls talking and then there was Sam, Jared and Paul standing around the BBQs.

It was good to see my family so happy ad enjoying life. I was brought out of my happy thoughts by someone squealing. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look including me. It was Auntie Sarah. She can running over "Oh my sweet girl you home" she then pulled my in to a hug then pulled back. She took on of my hand in hers "come on let me get a look at you" she started to spin me which made me giggle. "Stunning my sweet girl! Your absolutely stunning" but time I made a complete circle I was ten shade red past Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ there is many POV's in this chapter. i hope that you all like this one enjoy!**

**D/ I do not own anything that is twilight**

**Please R&R**

**Chel xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>(BPOV)<strong>

Bell's Uncle Billy had me in his arms spinning around I giggled "I missed you too Billy!" When I was back on my feet he left a kiss on my forehead. I went to say hello to dad and everyone else. Once that was done I went over to Jakes little group. "Hi you guys" I gave them all a hug and a kiss on the check. "Hey Bells what you been up to loca?" "I've been good thanks what you been up to since I saw you last?" I watched as Jake looked at the others before he answered me. "Oh nothing really just hangin with these guys, school the norm ya know" Hmmmm there's something going on here! "So your tellin me that nothing exciting has happened" I studied Jake as he looked at the others again before answering me. "Nope" he popped the "P" in true Jake form. Okaaaaaaaay" I dragged the word out to make sure that they knew I wasn't buyin it! We talked about everything and nothing all at the same time.

**(PPOV)**

I was standing in the Blacks back yard on the Rez. No they don't have houses there is two Black families but they are the same family. Am I making any sense? Ahh fucking hell who gives a shit coz I don't! I was standing at the BBQs with Sam and Jared and Kim. Everyone else was settled around the yard in their own little groups.

You got Old Quil, Charlie, Billy and Harry sitting over in the corner drinking beer,

You got Sarah, Sue, Kaylee and Emily fussing over the food and making sure none of us wolves eat anything before we are allowed,

You got the younger ones Seth, the first twins Brady and Collin, the second twins Rachel and Rebecca sitting on some logs laughing,

Then you have Jacob, Leah, Embry, Quil and Claire where standing in a group talking. Everyone was relaxed and having a good time. Then everyone stopped when there was a really loud squeal. We all looked at Sarah but she was looking at something else. All of a sudden she's running and talking "Oh my sweet girl your home". We all knew who she was talking to. It just so happened to be Isabella 'Bella' Black her niece. Everyone went back to talking but me. I couldn't look away from Sarah, I wanted to see NO! I needed to see Bella. I focused on what Sarah was saying. "Stunning, my sweet girl you absolutely stunning" I wanted to know if she was right.

"Paul you alright man?" I shook myself out of my thoughts "Yh I'm good" I stopped listening again and my eyes automatically sort out Bella. I found her talking with Jake and his group. She looked up and around the yard when her eyes landed on me nothing mattered. All I could see was her. I felt like I had tunnel vision and then there was no sound it was just me and Bella. Whatever tied me to this earth left me and reattached me to her. I would be and do anything for the woman.

Everything came rushing back to me so fast I gasped. Oh fuck! I'm a dead fucking wolf when Jake finds out Shit! Ahh fuck it all to hell I don't give a fuck what he is going to do to ma as long as I get to know Bella better. After half an hour I couldn't take it any more I had to be closer. I'm going to have to talk to Jake and tell him. I made my way over and asked Jake to talk then froze as her vanilla and coconut sent hit me.

**(BPOV)**

After 30 minutes Paul came over "Jake man I need to talk to you" I looked up at him and smiled. God he was sexy he was taller than Embry maybe 6"4-6"5 but not as tall as jakes 6"9. He wasn't as dark as Jake though. He wasn't as light as me and Ember either. He has muscles but not too much enough that I just want to take a bite out of him and run my tongue all over his caramel coloured skin. He has honey coloured eyes that I could see to the depths of his soul. Short ink black hair I wanna run my fingers throw and tug to see what sexy noises I can get out of him and those lush full pick lisps I just want to possess.

When I looked back at his eyes I knew I had been court practically dribbling. I could feel the heart of a blush spread across my checks and down my neck. "Paul how could you! Why on her?" Jake started shaking and so did Paul; Leah grabbed me out of the way just as they both exploded into giant hours sized wolves. They were growling at each other. Then Jake lunged at Paul and they started fighting. I looked around and noticed Uncle Billy and Dad had everyone inside apart from Leah, Embry and Sam inside and standing by the door so they were out of the way of the wolves fighting. I managed to get out of Leahs hold and ran towards Jake and Paul "Bella stay here" I ignored her. Jake had thrown Paul into a tree and I managed to get in-between before Jake could attack again. "THAT'S ENOUGH CHANGE BACK NOW!" I shouted at them both. They sunk to their bellies then changed back. "Oh for the love of all things holy put some shorts on" I turned away from them and made my way over to dad and Billy "You both are going to tell me what the fucking hell is going on or I'm leaving and NEVER! Coming back" as I said the last part I made sure I looked at everyone then looked back at dad and Billy "Do I make myself clear?" "Yes" they both "Good we will go inside and everyone else can carry on with the cookout". I made my way to the kitchen and Auntie Sarah placed a cuppa tea in front of me "here you go sweet girl I'll be out back if ya need me" "Thanks" she kissed the top of my head and left as dad and Uncle Billy sat down.

**(LPOV)**

I grabbed Bella out of the way just before Jake and Paul phased "Seth twins inside now" I ordered the younger ones inside out of the way. When I looked round I could see Billy and Charlie getting everyone inside. Then stand in front of the door way. "Do you know why they phased Leah" I swear Embry is stupid "I don't fucking know Embry Paul came over wanting to talk to Jacob. Jake started shouting and the both phased" "Paul imprinted on Bella" both me and Em turned and looked at Sam. "Oh fuck" oh fuck in deed. "You got that right Jakes going to kill him" as I was talking Bella broke free of my hold and ran towards Jake and Pauls fight "Bella stay here" I went to grab for her again but she was gone and standing between them fuckers. "THAT'S ENOUGH CHANGE BACK NOW" Bella shouted at them both and they hit the floor and whimpered by the force of the order. I even whimpered wanting to fall to my knees and bare my neck to her. When I looked at Sam and Em I know I wasn't the only one that could feel the force of the order and I'm pretty sure the wolves inside could too.

We were quiet as we listened to Bella telling Charlie and Billy to tell her what the fuck is going on or she is leaving and never coming back. They both said yes and followed her inside. The rest of the pack came over with shocked looks on their faces. So they did feel it. "What the fuck was that?" I asked. No one said anything for 20 minutes. "I do believe that was an Alpha order" "Well no shit Sherlock I know what is was I'm sure we all did! Don't tell me I was the only one that wanted to get on my knees and bare my neck" I looked at all of them in turn. Seth was the first one to speak. "If wasn't holding on to the side I would of hit the deck" you could hear the worry in Pauls voice "It means she's going to phase the question is when?" everyone was quiet we didn't know what to say. "Everyone just needs to on like nothing has happened and I will even talk to the elders tomorrow so just g have fun" Jake sent everyone away and we all settled down again. Once everyone was gone I started checking Jake. I knew he wasn't hurt but it pleased my wolf. "Are you ok" as I moved my hands over his arms and chest he chuckled at me. "Leah babe I'm fine no need to worry" I sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest and breathed in the forest after the rain sent that was his.

**(BPOV)**

I took a sip of my tea then placed my cup on the table and looked at them "Talk" was all I said. Billy started "How much of the legends do you remember?"

"I remember all of them"

"Well as you saw they are all true" what do they think I am stupid "Well I guessed that when Paul and Jake turned into giant puppies. Well unless someone slipped me some of the pot that Old Quil and you lot put in the peace pip you'll like to pass round without my knowing?" dad coughed to cover up the laugh he was trying to force down I just looked at him with a raised brow. The same raised brow Auntie Sarah likes to use when you do or say something she doesn't like. "Sorry" he muttered yep work every time "So who all is a wolf?" It was dad that answered me "Sam, Paul, Jared, Leah, Jake, Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin, Brady, Rachel and Rebecca" I just looked at him. "What the fuck? I don't want my babies out there hunting down fucking bloodsuckers! How could you let them go?" I was shouting by the end "Bells it's what they do. It's for the protection of our people and the people of Forks" I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself. "I know and I'm sorry I shouted at you I'm just worried about them not just my babies but all of them" I drank some more of my tea" It's alright Bella we know how you feel we worry every time they go off to patrol it's been a tough couple of years" my dad snapped up and I stared down my Uncle Billy I heard a sharp intake of air then my Auntie Sarah vice "William" she was mad but they all knew every single one of them knew and they didn't tell me. Two years "TWO FUCKING YEARS!" I jumped out of my seat so fast it hit the floor. "Two fucking years you have kept this from me. How could you?" Dad got up and stepped towards me "Bells we didn't want to worry you we didn't know females could change until Leah and the twins did" I sucked in a gulp of air. I could change and they didn't tell me. I have to get out of here. I ran out the back door and towards the forest behind the house as I got to the tree line dad was running towards me "Bells wait I'm…." I cut him off "NO! You lied to me! I looked around at everyone I couldn't blame the few people here that I didn't know they couldn't tell me. I looked at all of them making sure they made eye contacted with me. When I looked at Auntie Sarah she was clinging to Billy and crying "my sweet girl I'm sorry we didn't tell you. It was very wrong of us all to keep something like this from you" I could feel the tears running silently down my hot checks "You ALL lied to me" with that I ran in to the forest. I don't know how far I ran but I ended up at the cliffs.

**(JBPOV)**

"TWO FUCKING YEARS" we all heard Bells shout at mine and hers father. We all stopped what we was dong and looked at the back door. Not five minutes later Bella was running out or the door with Charlie not long after her. She was at the tree line when Charlie spoke to her "Bells wait I'm…." you could hear and see how hurt he was and that's a big thing with Charlie as he is a very privet man. Bella spun on her heels and stopped him "NO!" the was so much force behind that one word everyone turned to see what she had to say "You lied to me" I watched as she looked at all of us dead in the eye when she stopped and tears started rolling down her red checks. I turned to see that she was looking at my mother she was clinging to my dad crying. "Sweet girl I'm sorry we didn't tell you. It was wrong of us all to keep something like this from you." They starred at each other for a while before Bella spoke again "You All lied to me" with that Bella was off into the forest and mum started yelling. "I told you! I don't know how many times I've told you to tell her. Look what it has done! Who knows if she is ever going to forgive any of us? If that girl leaves in never and I do me NEVER going to speak to and of you men again." She gave dad, Charlie, Harry and Old Quil 'The Look' and went inside.

We didn't go after Bella we knew she would be fine. We helped tidy away everything and made sure the imprints where home safe. Once everything was sorted I call dad.

"Dad"

"Yh son"

"We need to talk to you and the rest of the elders it's about Bella and the pack" They all came into the living room and mad themselves comfortable. "What do you have to tell us son"

"1st Paul imprinted on Bella" I let that sink in before I went on to the next thing. "2nd thing is Bella was the one that stopped us from fighting and change back" before I could continue Charlie stopped me "We know, we were watching when she asked you to" I Sighed "That isn't what I meant Charlie" again I was stopped but this time by Old Quil "What do you mean 'That's not what you meant'" I let out a huff of air "If you will all stop interrupting then I can explain" I gave them a look daring them to say something and they kept shut. "What I was meant to say when I said she made us was that it was an order. An Alpha order, we had to obey it. All of us felt the weight of it" I gave room for questions. "How did you all feel it?"

"Well me and Paul fell flat on our stomachs" I looked over at Paul and he was nodding. "I wanted to full to my knees and bare my neck" Leah spoke from next to me. "I would have fallen over if I wasn't holding onto the kitchen counter" Seth chimed in. "What about the rest of you?" harry asked "The same as Leah" both Sam and Embry said. "We would of done the same as Seth if we weren't sitting down" Collin and Brady said at the same time. "Ditto" Rach and Becca said. "I bared my neck but I was already sitting down" Quil said shrugging his shoulder like it was nothing. "That means she's going to change but when?" Charlie said "That's what I said we don't know the only thing we can do is wait and see. We finished at that and everyone went home.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ i had fun doing this chap i hope you'll like it.**

**D/ I would just like to say i dont own twilight even though i would like many of you but it all belong to SM she's such a lucky woman!**

**I would like to give a shout out to all of you that have reviewed love ya all!**

**I would like to give a shout out to My girl Hunniebee23 she has a really good story called La Luna Azul go check it out**

**Much love to you all Please R&R**

**CB xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>(BPOV)<strong>

When it started to get dark I made my way back to Uncle Billy and Auntie Sarah's. Once I was there I got Billy to tell me everything. That was just over two weeks ago and I haven't spoken to any of them. I'm still mad at them all for keeping this from me. I understand they didn't want to worry me but this affects me as well. I could go through the change, No I WILL go through the change I live here. I got to school with them fucking bloodsuckers, not only that I am a direct decedent of the great wolf just like Jake. To top it all off I'm ill. I have a temperature, my muscles ach like I've been running the fucking marathon. My head is pounding no stop. No it not the change it's nothing like what I've been told it's like. I'm am also fighting the pull I have to be in La Push every day and everyday it gets harder it is physically hurting now. I can barely move, I'm not sleeping and I'm hardly eating.

I've been awake for 2 hours now and my alarm has just gone off. I reach over and turn it off not 5 minutes later dad is knocking on you door "Bells" "Come in" I was wrapped tightly in my covers. "Oh baby girl" dad rushed over when he saw me. "I'll call into school and let them know you will not be coming in" he bent down and kissed my forehead "I'm going into work but if you need anything give me a call and I'll be right home" "OK" was all I managed to crock out. I closed my eyes and listened to dad go down stairs then out the front door.

I must have fallen to sleep as I woke to Auntie Sarah running her fingers through my hair and humming the lullaby she sang to me as a child to calm me. "Hey sweet girl, how you feeling?" I sat up slowly "Like shit!" Auntie Sarah giggled with me "I bet sweet girl, I'm going to put the shower on for you. I want you to jump in get cleaned up and come down for some lunch" I knew not to argue with her "Ok auntie"

Once I was dressed I made my way down stairs and into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Auntie Sarah placed a cuppa tea and a ham sandwich in front of me then sat down with her own. "Auntie what are you doing here?"

"Sweet girl I'm here to look after you" She continued on before I could get to my protest "No don't argue with me you of all people know that you won't win! I know that you're able to look after yourself but I've missed you and I've only just got you back" We talked as we ate our lunch. We talked about what she has been doing around the rez and how she has been helping to the twins' gran. I told her everything about how I have been feeling from how I'm still mad that they kept the change from me to how I have been ill. "Sweet girl you need to forgive" I sighed "Auntie I don't think… NO I know that I would have forgiven them if it was just the boys that changed but the fact that Leah, Rach and Becca change makes it worse what if I started to change in town around a lot of people not knowing what the hell was going on with me! How many people would of got hurt, what would they do to me if I did change they would probably hunt me down. I thing that upsets me the most is knowing that if Paul and Jake didn't Change in front of me I still wouldn't know and I wouldn't of know until I changed! I got to school with them bloodsuckers, if someone pissed my off enough to change in school what would happen. I just can't help but feel like I'm a time bomb waiting to go off the not knowing when is what is killing me the most. I don't care that I'm going to change I fill honoured as I'll be doing something for our people and the people of Forks." I took a few mouthfuls of tea then continued "Do they realise that I would of noticed something was going on when the go of win twos or threes or how may patrol at the same time that something wasn't right. I would have asked questions all of them time. What where they all going to lie to me? That would of just mad me mad and I would probably end up changing to near someone and hurt them what happens if it was you or dad I don't know what would of do if any of you got hurt. I would be able to live with myself"

I got up to take mine and Aunties plates and cups to the sink. Once they where I the skin I fell to the floor clutching at my chest. It felt like I had been run over by a truck. "Sweet girl whats wrong?" auntie was over me in seconds "It hurts Auntie" I couldn't stop the tears as a scream of pure agony ripped from my lips. "Oh go make it stop please" I screamed and auntie pulled her phone out and called someone I didn't pay attention to what she was saying as the pain got too much for me. All of a sudden the pain ripped through my body again making me arch of the floor and scream. I then collapsed back to the floor and surrendered to the darkness that was taking over me.

**(SahPOV)**

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Sue as quick as I could. I knew what was happening. She has been away from Paul too long. This means that his wolf thinks that she is rejecting the imprint. "Hello Sarah, how are you today"

"I need you to get to mine as soon as you can" I could hear the worry in my own voice so I know Sue heard it too. "Is everything alright? Is it one of the pack?"

"No the pack is fine its Bella" before Sue could say anything and to prove I was right Bella screamed out in agony arching off the floor she then collapsed back down and passed out. By the sharp intake of air I knew Sue heard "I'll be there" she then hung up I put my phone away then get Bella into the car and headed to mine. Once I pulled up I got out calling for William. "William come quickly its Bella" he was out of the house and lifting her into his arms within minutes. "Whats wrong with her" as we made our way into the house Sue was pulling up. "She collapsed to the kitchen floor in agony screaming that it hurt and asking me to make it stop. I phoned Sue to meet me here as I was going to get Bella to come back to the Rez when she arched of the floor screaming then she passes out. I got her into the car and got here as fast as I could." I walked to the bathroom to get a wash cloth to put on her forehead as William place her on the sofa. As I walked back into the living room Sue was checking over Bella. I passed Sue the wash cloth "Here put this on her forehead". I then went into the kitchen to make us a cuppa tea and they followed. Once they were made I passed them theirs then sat down with my own.

I didn't see anything wrong with Bella when I checked her over but she does have a slit temperature"

If there is nothing wrong with her apart from the temperature then why was she screaming in agony?" William asked Sue "I don't know the answer to that Billy I wasn't with her" I sighed at them both "It's the imprint" they both looked at me with questionable eyes. "It's because she hasn't been near Paul since he imprinted on her just over two weeks ago. So to his wolf she is rejecting the imprint but that's not the case as he hasn't told her. With her not knowing the connection is still there and she is feeling all of his pain" As to prove my point Bells agonising scream filled the house as an heart-breaking howl ripped through the surrounding forest.

**(BPOV)**

I woke with an agonising scream tearing from me as a heart-breaking howl ripped through the surrounding forest. Auntie Sarah, Sue and Uncle Billy came running into the room. I was gasping for air. I just couldn't get enough into my lungs "Bella…Bella… Come on sweet girl you got to calm down" auntie Sarah was rubbing soothing circles on my back and humming the lullaby but it wasn't working. "William, Sue do you know who is on patrol today?" "Yh Sam and Leah are out there at the moment why?" "Get one of the NOW" Auntie Sarah was losing her patients and I was finding it harder to breath the more time passed. Uncle Billy went to the back door and shouted "SAMUAL" he came back into the living room after that and not even 5 minutes later Sam was bursting into the room. "Whats wrong" he asked as he looked around the room "I need you to get Paul" Auntie Sarah told him. "Why? He hasn't phased in the past two weeks until now and he is running. All that he is thinking about is the pain." "You need to get him back now look at Bella" once Auntie Sarah had spoken he looked notice of me sitting next to her. I was hunched over still gasping. "Could you *gasp* help me *gasp* up please?" I managed to get out. She helped me stand and once I was steady she let me go I went to take a step forward when a stabbing pain shot up my spine making my crumble to the floor screaming. "FUCK make it stop, please" I begged them to stop the pain. I couldn't take any more of it. "Sam go now!" Uncle Billy shouted then he picked me up and sat on the sofa with me curled up in his lap with his arms wrapped tightly to try and keep my shacking at a minimum.

I don't know how long we sat there like that when I froze. My whole body was humming; I got up out of Billy's lap and made my way out back and to the tree line. Once I was there I looked in and Sam and Leah walked out and then I heard a small whine. I looked to find where it came from and found Pauls wolf walking towards me. He fell to his belly then crawled the rest of the way whining softly. When he got to me we were eye level and when I looked into his eye they were full of so much pain it was heart-breaking and a small sob escaped me. "Oh Paul" I flung myself at him wrapping my arms around his neck and pushing my face into his soft fur. Once I was calm I pulled away "Paul can you change back please". He stood then turned to walk away and I whimpered. Once he returned he lifted me bridle style into his arms and walked into the house and sat on the sofa with me in his lap. I noticed that with being near Paul I was not longer in excruciating pain. "Bella I need to tell you something." I looked up into Pauls face and got lost in his eyes. I could see love and devotion but I could still see a small amount of pain that remained. "Sure" he shifted a little then sighed "Bella I imprinted on you when you first got back" I didn't know what to say or do. I knew about imprinting and what it meant. I meant that he was mine and I was his for forever and a day. But why didn't he tell me "Why didn't you say anything?" "I was going to after I had spoken to Jake but he got angry when he realised that I imprinted on you. Then you learned that the legends where true and stopped talking to everyone. I did call but you didn't answer. I left a few messages asking you to get back to me so that I could tell you but you never did. With that my wolf thought that you was rejecting the imprint" I gulped oh god the pain I've been feeling wasn't just mine it was Pauls as well. "Oh god I'm so sorry for putting you through all of that pain if … if I knew I would of come down sooner!" I was crying by the end. "Shh it's alright now you know and it won't happen again" he pulled me closer to him and ran a soothing hand up and down my back.

By the time Jake got home I was fine and I made dinner for everyone to say thanks for their help. I took some home for dad as well. When I got home I put the food in the microwave and left a note for dad. I went and have a bath with lavender salts to relax. Once I was dry I put my PJ's on then went and got a glass of water to take to bed with me. I got into bed and snuggled down into my cover and was out like a light. I woke up at 3:35 this morning with the feeling that I was being watched I looked around my room and no one was there but my window was open. I closed and locked the window them crawled back into bed and fell right to sleep. My alarm woke me at 6:30 I slammed my hand down o it to make it shut up. Shivers down my spine oh please don't say I am actually ill. I got out of bed and a gust of wind hit me. I turned and found my window open! "DAD!" within seconds he was through the door with kaylee and Embry on his tail. "Whats wrong?" they all aske at the same time. Before I could say anything Em was over by my window and sniffing he started shacking and a low rumbling growl ran through his chest. The more he moved around my room the louder the growling got until he was in front of me. He sniffed me and a snarl ripped from his lips and then he was hanging out the window howling. "Em whats wrong?" he was worrying me with all the snarls and growls. "Leeches" is all he hissed out when he was jumping out of the window. I looked out and the whole pack was there. I ran down stairs and out the back and straight over to Paul. He wrapped me in his warm embrace. He started making circles on my back "It's alright B I'm here" I relaxed into his arms.

"There was a Cullen in her room" I heard Em tell them. I smelled it as soon as I came into her room this morning after she screamed for Charlie. Its stink was mostly by the window and the rocking chair. I believe it's been watching her sleep"

"Oh god I woke this morning at 3:35 felling like I was being watched to find my window open. I got up and closed it I made sure I lock it as well before I got back in bed and fell asleep. Then it was open gain when I got up just before I screamed for dad. So your telling me that one of the Cullens has been watching sleep that's just sick" I shuddered and clung to Paul.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ ENJOY!**

**D/ I dont oen twiliht SM does**

**Please R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>(BPOV)<strong>

"Come on Bells you need to get ready for school. We will all sit down after you finished today. You'll be fine in school with Embry there but make sure you both go to La Push straight after!" "Ok dad" I snuggled into Paul's chest and placed a kiss there "I'll see you later! Don't worry as dad said Em's at school with me" "Ok but Em make sure she is fine during school" he kissed the top of my head and then went off into the forest with the rest of the pack to head back to the Rez.

I went at got ready for school and by time I was done Embry was out by the truck. We got in and headed for the school. "Don't worry about it Bells! As Charlie said we will all sit down once we are at the Rez and talk about what we are going to do? We will most likely redo the treaty and put the house into it." "I know you will Em, it's just creeps me the fuck out with him watching me! It's not right! He must not be all there in his head! I mean who says he is just watching me I know he hasn't touched me I would have woken if he had. What if his filming me or something it makes my skin crawl?" "Don't think about it Bells! Look you been back what coming on three weeks and where the hell is my Hells Bells the girl that took shit from no once and wanted to punch the pale faces when the where just signed up into school?" I sighed he is right I'm letting this get to me too fast. "Your right Em! I'm just going to forget about it until later when this is all sorted out!" I parked the truck as far away as I could from the Cullens then get out. Em came round the front of the truck and we made our way into the building.

The first half of school went well. I made my way to the lunch hall to meet up with Em. When I got there he was standing with a girl. She was slightly taller than me maybe about 5"5, she had long brown hair that she had pulled back into a high ponytail. She has brown eyes that where framed with thick eyelashes and a pair of white glasses. She was slim but not so much that you could see here bones she was really pretty! "Hi Em, how was your morning classes?" "They were good Bells! I want to meet Angela my imprint! I would have introduced you both sooner it just you were still made at everyone and then you became ill so we never got the chance before!" "Hi Ang it nice to meet you" "You too Bella" we smiled at each other "Come on I can hear Ems belly from here in sure if we don't fed him soon he is going to think we are starving him" Angela laughed with me as we made our way to the lunch line. I got a chicken salad, a slice of pizza, a bottle of water, an apple and some grapes. Man I was hungry! Em got everything I swear his tray was full! "God Em, do you have to eat so much at school? Don't be giving me the 'I'm a growing boy' bullshit! Don't you do the pretence of a normal person? If you're that hungry I'm sure the Cullens wouldn't mind you having theirs seeing as their not goin to eat any of it! Why the fuck do they even come in here? They don't need to and you can see that they are not even eating anything. You would think after so long they would know how to act!" After my little speech I watched as Angela and Em both looked around and taking note of the Cullens then carry on looking around the hall until they were looking at me. "Do you know I've never noticed before until now? Your right you can tell when you know what you're looking at" "Well Em that's because I'm the fucking best Bitch! There is!" that had all three of us laughing the bell went and we made our way to out next classes. I gave both of them a hug. "Em ill meet ya at the truck and Ang I'll see you tomorrow" "See you later bells" I went to Bio and sat in my seat and waited. Edward came through the door then sat next to me. I scooted me seat as far as the small space would allow me to. "Hello Bells" who the fuck does this dick think he is calling me bells only a few people can call me that! "Who the Fcuk told you that was my name! You do know me and you don't have now right to call me BELLS! To you and the fucked up family I am Isabella do you hear me!" he just sat there staring at me. "Oi dick-head I asked if you heard me?" he opened and closed his mouth a few times then turned away. Arrr poor fucking leech never been spoken to like that what a fucking pity I was the first it should have been done sooner! The teacher came in and began the class and I just got on with it.

When I bell rang he was out of the door before half the class was out of their seats Pussy! I made my way to gym we were doing volley-ball. I'm glad I can play. It was a good game. I went and got changed dame its hot I made my way out to the truck and Em was there with Angela. I looked over at the Cullens and the blondes didn't look to happy and they were giving me the stink-eye "You know what blondie keep it up and I'll give ya a reason to be angry. Pull that god dame stick out of your ass and get the fuck over yourself!" I know she heard me as a look of shock washed over her face. Oh god doesn't anyone tell them to go fuck themselves. I made my way over to EM and he was doubled over laughing. "Oh hells Bells missed you while you were away where you go girl?" I shook my head at him and punched him on the shoulder "oh shut up Em I never went anywhere now move it I told Paul I'll see him after School and don't you have patrol soon?" "Ow Bells that hurt god dame it" "Oh shush you and get in" I shoved him and Gave Ang a hug "I'll see you tomorrow Ang maybe we can get together so we can get to know each other we are going to Be sisters in the future ya know" "Yh that sounds great Bella, I'll see you tomorrow" "Em pop by mine when ya on patrol but make sure now when sees you, you almost got caught the other night" Ang gave him a quick peck on the lips them went to her car. Once Em was in we headed to the Rez.

When I got to Auntie and Uncles, I was being pulled out of the truck by two sets of arms and pulled into and hug with excited chatter about their school day! "Oh god boys I can't breathe" they both put me down and I kissed the both on the check. "Have you got homework?" "Yes" they both said at the same time "Well you better get it done" "OK" we made our way into the house and they sat on the floor and got on with their homework. "Em don't even think about it you can make a start before you leave!" "But" "No ill make you a few sandwiches while you getting on with it" he sat at the table and done some of his work as I made him and my babies something to eat. I placed his plate on the table and went and give the twins theirs and to see if they needed any help. "Here you go boys" I handed them their food "Is there anything you need help with?" "Thanks and no we're all good thanks" "Ok "I looked at the clock and Embry had to leave. "Embry it's time to go leave you shoes and top on the back porch and I'll get them in a bit or get whoever in coming off bring them in. I heard him put his books away and make his way out back.

I got started on dinner it should be done by time everyone is here. Everyone started turning up half way through me making dinner and settled in the living-room. The only ones that were left to come in was Paul, Jake and dad. Dad came through the front door and Jake came through the back. "You two have perfect timing when it comes to me cooking; you always manage to walk through the door when it's done and ready to serve. Where is Paul?" "We sure do bells we're that good! He is still on his way. I was closer to the house." "Sure, sure" I got the plates out and the forks when my body started humming. A smile spread across my face and I shouted out. "Hi Babe how was your Patrol" "It was good thanks" Paul replied as he came through the back door then came and wrapped is strong arms around me and placed a sweet kiss on my neck. I pulled away "DINNER!" "Dame B now need to shout we can hear you know" Quil said as they made their way into the kitchen. "Oh shut it Yappy Doo!" The wolves went to grab at the plates when I stopped them. "OI what do you think you are doing? You all should know better by now none wolves get theirs first otherwise there wouldn't be anything left now let them through" I raised a brow at the few that went to protest and they bowed their heads yh thought so!

Once everything was eaten and the boys had cleaned the dishes and kitchen we all went out back so everyone had room and got down to business. "What are we going to do about the Cullen that's been in my house?" dad was the first one to speak straight to the point with his cop face in place. Everyone looked around I don't think they knew what to do about him. Embry was sitting next to me so I leaned towards him "Hey Em, why don't you suggest what you told me on the way to school." I knew the wolves could hear what I said to him but they didn't say anything out of respect for those that couldn't. He nodded at me "Bella was worrying this morning on the way to school about him being in her room" he was interrupted by Paul growling. Paul pulled me into his side some more and put his face in the crook of my neck and breathed in deeply to calm himself. "I told her not to worry about anything as we will sort it out. I told her that if we had to we can put the house and maybe the surrounding area in to the treaty!" Everyone looked around and thinking about what Embry had said. I thought about it and why didn't the house get put into the treaty when the Cullens came back and the renew it. Huh! "Why didn't you put the house in to the treaty when the Cullens came back? Dad are you not on the cancel? Doesn't that mean the land the house is on and the surrounding forest be protected by the wolves? So that mean the protectors of our people haven't been able to protect their people as they can't patrol around our home. Em is not always there." They were all thinking through what I just said. "We will call a meeting with the Cullens to amend the treaty so that your house is on the treaty." Uncle Billy got up and got the phone to make the call. We all made our way back into the living-room.

"Hello Alice…here….can…..help…?"

"Hello Alice is your coven leader there?"

"Yes…just….him" there was a purse. Oh go the changes have started. "Hello Carlisle….here…..can…..help you?"

"Hello Carlisle is William Black here; I would like to call a meeting with you and your coven at the treaty line in 30 minutes."

"If….don't mind…is…about?"

"It's about the treaty"

"Ok…..will…there"

"See you there." Uncle put the phone down and then turned to the room. "They have agreed to meet us" I knew he only told the room this so the ones that didn't hear would know whats going on. "Who do you want going Sam" uncle asked turning towards him. "The pack will be going apart from the younger members we still need you to patrol and look after the imprints. You and the other council members. I'm sorry Charlie, Embry and Paul Kaylee and Bella are going to have to go so that they know about the future wolf and why we are amending the treaty." When Sam said that Kat and I had to go both Embry and Paul growled "Kay can I speak to you please" I asked "Sure Bella" we went into the kitchen, I know that the wolves would hear but it gave the impression of privacy. "Do you want to go?" I asked once we were in there "Yes I want to go I know the pack won't put us in danger"

"OK I was just asking just in case you didn't"

"That's alright Bella but thanks for asking"

"No problem" I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek then we went back into the living room. "We both will be going, how will we be getting there?" it was Jake that answered I should have known by the grin on his face. "By wolf" "Ok". The boys and Leah went outside to phase. We made our way out back and they were all lying on their bellies. Billy got on Jake, Harry on Leah, Dad got on Sam, Kaylee got on Em, and old Quil was on Quil while I got on Paul once everyone was settled they took off through the forest. It felt like I was flying I opened my eyes and it was blurry so that hasn't changed yet just the hearing so far. It didn't take us long to get to the treaty line. Once we stopped they lowered and we climbed off.

The wolves stayed as they were apart from Sam. When he came back out he walked closer to the line with the council members. I stayed by Paul and held on to kaylee with one hand and had my other tangled in Paul's soft fur. Embry was standing on Kaylee's other side and she was running her fingers through his fur. Sam spoke first "Thank you for coming I'll pass you over to Billy" Uncle stepped forward "Thank you for coming to this meeting, I have called this meeting to talk about the treaty. We are putting Black residence on to it." Uncle was interrupted by Edward "Why are you putting the Black residence on to the treaty" The pack growled at him and I smirked. "The Black residence has tribe members in and will need to be protected at all times" Harry replied "But it never has been on the treaty" Edward wouldn't leave it alone. I moved away from the pack and made my way over to Dad and Uncle. I stood between them I placed my hand on Uncles shoulder and he nodded he knew I wanted to speak but not without his say. I don't want to disrespect him or any of them. "I'm sorry but Carlisle you need to learn how to keep your coven members in line" There were gasps from the coven but I continued "if you don't the in the future you and your mate are the only ones that will be allowed to the meetings" they looked shocked. Carlisle was the first to compose himself. "I'm sorry but who are you?" "I'm Isabella Black" I heard his intake of air "Black? I didn't know you had another daughter William" We all laughed at him even the ones in wolf form. "Oh I love Uncle pretty much but I'm a real daddy's girl" I wrapped my arms around dad and snuggled into his side. "Your sure are baby girl" Dad chuckled "OH I'm sorry Charlie I didn't know" "of course you didn't there was no need to inform you. My private life is that PRIVATE!" Dad said "Ok. So you want to put your house on the treaty because your daughter is living there?"

"Yes"

"She isn't the only one Carlisle"

"Did I not tell you to keep your coven in line?"

"Edward stop" Carlisle turned to Edward and stared at him. It looked like they were having a conversation. Sam growled "if you are going to say anything say it out loud"

"What is he on about?" Carlisle turned around to face Sam "sorry I was telling him to stop interrupting and we will talk about it when we get home" Dad leaned down and whispered in my ear "He can read minds, Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions" fucking hell what else is there! "Ok" Dad continued on "As I was saying yes we are putting my house in the treaty because my daughter, son and partner are living with me. As it was only me living there it was fine. When Kaylee and Embry moved in it was still fine as they were always on the rez. Now that Bella is home it will be going on the treaty. So that the protectors can do their job and protect our people." "Ok that's fine with me" Carlisle said as he stepped forward and shook the council members' hands and signed the amended treaty. "It was nice to meet you Bella" My head snapped in Carlisle's direction "Its Isabella to you and your coven"

"I'm sorry Isabella. I shouldn't have assumed"

"No you shouldn't as I told Edward you don't have the right to call me anything but Isabella" "Your right and I'm sorry" "Sure sure" I turned and made my way back to the wolves and we all got on them and went back to the Rez. Well that should keep him out!


	5. Chapter 5

** AN/ Enjoy**

**D/ Dont own twilight SM does**

**Please R&R **

**CB xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>(BPOV)<strong>

It's been two weeks since the meeting and I have noticed the differences in myself that come with the change. My hearing, sight, speed, smell and strength have all increased. I'm now 5"8 and my muscles are more toned. My tempter is now at 102.7 and my hair has darkened slightly and now sits just passed my butt.

My alarm going off brought me out of my inner musing. I turned it off and headed for the shower. Once dried I put on some shorts, a vest and my shoes. I brushed and braided my hair, grabbed my school bag then headed out. Embry had morning patrol this morning so he will be going straight to the school. I have his bag so he didn't have to take everything with him. When I got to the school he was already there and standing with Ang. I parked got out then we headed for class.

I was standing in the lunch line when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up in end. I didn't need to turn to know who it was. I didn't give him the time of day; he leaned into whisper in my ear "Just because I can't come to the house doesn't mean I'm not watching!" He then straightened back up. I didn't flinch or anything just kept on in the line. "If I was you Edward I would be careful what you say and do!" I paid for my lunch and made my way my table making sure I go passed the Cullens. "If you don't want anything to happen to that brother of yours, I would watch him"

"Or what? What are you going to do about it bitch?" I turned around slowly to look at Rosalie and she was giving me the stink eye. Didn't I tell her about this already? "Are you going to run and tell them _mutts?_"

"I don't need my family to fight for me. I'm not afraid to break a nail."

"Oh really, and what can you do? You're only human" I had to laugh is she really that stupid. "Who said I was human" I asked cocking my head to the side "Well you're not one of those _mutts_ you don't smell like them. Your smell is completely human!" hmmm really I'll let Sam and the others know about that. "Oh really well that's good to know" sarcasm anyone.

"If I were you _Rosalie_ I would stop calling them mutts"

"Arrr does it hurt your feelings me callin them _mutts_! Those _mutts_ are a waste of space. Those _mutts_ should be put down" with every word that came out of her mouth pissed me off more. "Rose stop NOW!" Jasper warned her. I looked at Jasper and I could see that he was shacking slightly I guess me being pissed off is hard for him. "Why should I Jasper? What I'm saying is true those _mutts_ shouldn't be around. If this bitch can't take it then she can leave. She could be _fucking_ those _mutts _for all we know"

That was it I was across the table with a growl. I had taken this stupid fucking bloodsucker with me. I punched her in the face and heard the crunch of her nose. I punched her again and dislocated her jaw. I was pulled off her by warm arms I kicked out and hit her in the ribs and they cracked with the force. I knew who had pulled my off her but I couldn't calm I wanted her dead! He turned me so that my face was pressed into his chest I breathed in his minty sent and it calmed me automatically. I relaxed into his arms. "It alright B I'm here now. Let's get you home" I took a deep breath of him in then looked into his eyes "Ok" He grabbed my bag and we made for the exit. Once we were at my truck he took me keys and we got in. He drove us to the dinner in La Push. Once there we went in a sat at a booth. Auntie Sarah came over. "Hi Sweet girl, Paul. Why aren't you at school?"

"Was in a fight and didn't get to eat"

"Who you fighting with now sweet girl? What would you like?"

"Just a Cullen, I'll have a chicken salad, carrot cake and coke thanks"

"Why what happened? Ok Paul I'll get yours the same as always?"

"Yh Sarah thanks" Paul answered "She was saying that the gang shouldn't be around, they should be put down I lost it when she said I was fucking them!"

"Oh, well I hope you get her good sweet girl" I laughed "Auntie what about you shouldn't fight speech?"

"Oh sweet girl if I could I would beat down that blonde too. She needs to pull that stick out of her ass!"

"Oh auntie you are so right" she went off to continue working. Not too long after we got there the food was on our table we ate then said good bye to auntie. "I need to go over to Sam I need to tell him something"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yh it's just something that might help in the future!" we made our way to Sam. Once we got there we got out of the truck and walking into the little house of theirs. "Sam you here" he made his way from the living-room "Sure am whats up"

"Today at lunch I found out that I don't smell like the rest of you to the vamps"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I told the Cullens that if they liked their brother to watch out for him. Rosalie then asked what I was going to do about it as I was only human. I asked who said I was human and she told me that I'm not a mutt as I don't smell like you lot and that my smell is completely human." I could see him thinking trough I just said. He stepped closer to me and sniffed me "What the fuck did you just sniff me?"

"She's right you don't smell like us. You don't have a hint of animal in your smell like we do"

"Do you think we could us that in the future to draw in the stray vamps? I mean wouldn't it be easier to draw them in to an area that we could attack them away from everyone else!"

"It could be handy in ways but we will talk about it some more once you have phased. We can work out a strategy that will work." We just sat around jokes and watching TV for the rest of the day. I heard them coming before they came bursting through the door. "Hells Bells! Dame Girl you should have seen that blonde when you left."

"Em shut up! Hahaha really what was it like?"

"Her nose was crooked and her jaw was hanging open. The others were just standing there looking at her took them a while to move and help her. Jasper was like 'I told you to stop when are you going to listen. Not everything is about you Rosalie' he just walked away. Alice and Emmett are the ones that helped her. Don't know where Edward was didn't see him all lunch" yh because he scarpered off after speaking to me. "Hahahahaha serves her right she should of shut up when told too tbh! Jasper did tell her to stop. If she stopped calling you all mutts then maybe she would be ok."

"Yh but that isn't all she said B so it's right what you did" everyone looked at Paul apart from Sam "What else did she say to you Bells" I looked up at Jake and sighed "She said I was fucking you all!" there was a roar of laughter that went through the house. I just sat there and let them get it out of their system. "You finished?" "Oh Bella the only one you be fucking is Paul. Plus you, me and Jake are related. There is no way you would go for yours babies and Seth that's just wrong. Unless you and Leah are fucking without us knowing?" "Oh god Em that's just wrong how could you bring the babies into this." I walked over to Leah smiling. She looked at me then smiled, I'm glad that she got where I was going with this. Once I was close she grabbed me and pulled me flush to her body "Oh my sexy bitch I thought we were going to keep us a secret. I have kept this from everyone when phased." She started kissing down my neck. I leaned back slightly to allow her me access to my neck "Oh Lee I could not go another minute without your touch but we should stop or I won't be able to stop myself" She stop kissing my neck and we turned and faced the rest of the room. They were all standing there staring Embry was pink in the checks the younger wolves where gone. Jake and Paul were standing there with their mouths opening and closing, Quil was trying to hide the fact that he was turned on by our display. I looked over at Sam and Jared and they were watching the others the both looked at me when they felt me looking. Once they looked they court on to what I was doing and burst out laughing. The others where brought out of their thoughts by a thud. They looked down and saw Jared rolling around on the floor laughing and Sam doubled over. "Whats so funny?" Quil asked. Me and Leah couldn't hold it any longer and both hit the floor laughing. Sam was the one that was able to get a hold of himself. "Oh my god your faces! They were pulling your leg." "Huh" was Quill's bright answer "They were fucking with you. There NOT together. They have NO secret relationship." I watched as the realisation went across all their faces "Arrr man that's mean" Quil whined with a pout.

I looked at the time and it was 5:47pm. I decided to do dinner. I walked into Sam and Emily's kitchen and had a look in the fridge and cupboards. There were ingredients for fish pie. I got out the fish and started descaling them I then fileted them. Once that was done I got the potatoes peeled and chopped then on to boil. I put the milk on to simmer and put the fish in when it was ready. I chopped the shallots and parsley for the sauce and got the rough started. I smelled Emily before I heard her, "Would you like any help Bella" ""No thank you sweetheart. You go and relax with Sam." "Ok, thanks Bella call me if you need anything" "will do" she walked back out to the living-room and I got back to cooking. Once the fish was ready I took it out of the milk and put the shallots in the butter to soften then I put the flour in cooked it out for a few minutes and then added the milk. I whisked it so it didn't get any lumps and I did that until the sauce was the right consistency. I salt and peppered rough then added the fish and parsley and then put it in dishes. I drained the potatoes and mashed them with butter and the rest of the cooking stock until they were nice and creamy. I added some grated cheese and seasoning. I added a little chilli powder as well; I put that on top of the pie filling and put them in the oven to finish off. I got a salad made and in the fridge, I got some green beans cooked as well and that was dinner done. I called Auntie Sarah.

"Hi Sam, is something wrong?"

"No Auntie it's me I just wanted to know if you are still at the diner."

"Yh sweet girl I am. Just about to lock up why?"

"Could you bring desert pie and cakes over to Sam's for after dinner? I'm just setting everything up now so I need to call round everyone."

"Sure can sweetheart ill grab the others on my way over? We'll be there soon, see you in a few."

"Thanks Auntie. See ya soon." I hung up and continued to put everything on the table. I'm glad that they have such a big table. 5 minutes later Auntie Sarah, Billy, Harry, Sue, Dad, Kaylee and Old Quil was walking through the door. Thanks Auntie can you put them in the kitchen for me then come and sit down. The others came and sat at the table. I walked into the living-room "Come on you lot come sit at the table dinner is ready" We all made our way into the dining room and sat around the table at plated our food. Everyone was relaxed and chatting easily. I finished my food and watched my family.

I stood up and started cleaning the table. "No you don't sweet girl sit down" I sat back down and auntie and uncle got up and cleaned the table. I got up any ways and get afters ready. I put everything on the table and everyone dug in. I didn't have any afters. "Hey girls" Emily, Leah, Rachel and Rebecca looked up at me. "Would you like to spend the day together on sat we can go to PA" "Yh that sound s great" the twins said together both Emily and Leah nodded the agreement. "Ok cool I'll just call the others" I left the table and grabbed the phone on my way out. I sat on the front steps and called Ang.

"Hello Sam"

"Hi Ang it's Bella I just wanted to know if you wanted to spend the day with me and the girls o sat?"

"Oh hi Bella How are you doing? Yh that sounds great?"

"I'm doing great thanks for asking. How are you doing? Great do you want to stay at mine on the Friday after school it will be a lot easier"

"No probs, yh I'm doing good thanks, yh that would be great I'll make sure I have everything with me at school on Friday"

"I'll pick you up on the way to school so that you don't have to worry about your car"

"Ok cool thank"

"That's alright. I've got to call Kim and Angel yet so I'll speak to you later"

"Ok speak to you soon bye"

"Bye" I hung up then called Kim. "Hello Kim its Bella"

"Hiya Bella. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to can out to PA with me and the rest of the girls."

"Yh that sounds great I'll come."

"Cool I was thinking that we can all sleep at mine on the Friday"

"Oh my god that sounds great! I'll see you then if not before"

"Bye" I called Angel and it went the same as Kim's call. I went back into the house and the boys were in the kitchen cleaning everything from dinner. "You don't have to do that, I would have done it after my calls. "No Bella I haven't seen you stop since you have been back and that was over a month ago. Go sit and rest" I sighed "ok" I went and sat in the living-room with the girls and the adults. "Hey girls I've told Kim, Angle and Ang that we are going to be sleeping at mine on the Friday night you up for that as well?" "Yh that's fine B don't worry too much yh" "You know me Lee that's what I do best" we settled back and watched telly.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/ SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SOME TME TO UP DATE. NEW CHAP UP NOW HOPE YOU ENJOY IT**

**D/ I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SM DOES**

**PLEASE R&R**

**CBXOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>(BPOV)<strong>

The rest of the week went by in a blur. It is now Friday and I'm waiting for Ang to come out of school. Rosalie hasn't been in for the rest of the week and the rest of them try not to look at me. I think it's funny there meant to be these big bad vamps and they are scared of the 'human'. I looked up and she was coming out of the main building. "Hey Ang what hold you up?" "I had to go toilet sorry" "That's alright. We got to get going the others will go nutts if we are late even if it's my house" we laughed getting into my truck.

We stopped off at the shops to get snacks and some DVD's. When I was pulling into mine so was the others. "Hi B, Ang how you doing?" Leah shouted as she got out of the car. "My god girl we can hear just fine, ya know?" "I know but hay what ya gunna do about it," "you will never know when I might attack." We stared at each other for a moment then burst out laughing. We all made our way inside. "So what are we going to do tonight?" Leah asked as she went through me fridge. "Well I was thinking DVD's and games." There was a moment of silence before Emily spoke "What kind of game where you thinking of?" a wide smile spread across my face as I looked around the room. When I met Leah's eyes we both screamed "Scavenger hunt!" then laughed at the looks on the others faces.

"Oh you're so on Lee. We are going to make this a big one! We will put it together work out the teams and then head out!"

"Ok I'm having Becca, Rach and Angela. You can take Angel, Kim, Emily and Claire that way you can get to know them some more."

"Alright that's settled. Now we have to put it together then get ready." We sat in the living room putting together the list for tonight. After 45 minutes we had it ready.

_**The Scavenger Hunt List**_

_**Take a Polaroid picture of 6 different guys and get them to write their name and number on the back.**_

_**Take a picture of each team member dancing with a man of different generations (One couple per pic).**_

_**Take a picture of the whole team on a sports car.**_

_**Get a picture of any of the remaining pack members in the shower.**_

_**Something naughty.**_

_**Signed construction hat.**_

_**Record a team member getting serenaded but someone.**_

_**Radio station playlist signed by the DJ.**_

_**Photo 1 or all team members hand-cuffed to a parking meter.**_

_**Get a tattoo.**_

_**Get a piercing.**_

_**Get photos of a fire-fighter signing a team member's hip.**_

_**Get a Hard Rock Cafe Menu.**_

_**Photo of a team member doing something they would never do.**_

_**A photo of a team member standing back to back with someone over 6"5.**_

_**A photo of a member of your team with a stranger after they switch clothes.**_

_**Get a photo of all members of your team with someone that has got you a drink.**_

_**Get a photo of a member of you team pushing a stranger in a shopping cart.**_

_**Get a photo of a member of your team with a stranger next to a fire-hydrant.**_

_**Get a photo of all team members behind bars.**_

We all got ready then headed out. "Right girls what should we do first?"

"Oh we should head to the Rez and get Pic that we can do with the rest of the pack" Kim said "Plus I know Jared will be home soon after his patrol so we can get the pic of him in the shower." We headed to the Rez and made are way towards Jared's. We parked down the road from his then we got out and made our way up to his house. We got to his then I stopped the others. "Right is there any way we can get into the house without knocking?" I asked Kim. "Yh the door will be unlocked"

"Ok we will go in there then go on up to the bath room. Once in there I want you Kim to go first so he thinks it's just you. Once in there you will pull the curtain back and then we will take the picture." They all nodded and we made our way around back. We went through the back door then I motioned Kim to go upstairs first. I followed with Emily, Angel and Claire behind me. Kim opened the door "Hey baby, how was patrol?" she shouted so that he could hear her even though she didn't need to. "Hey sweetheart, it was good thanks. All is well; I thought you were over at Bella's tonight"

"Yh I'm just getting a top I left here"

"Ok, I'll be out in a sec"

"Oh I'll just wait here." We heard him turn off the shower and I saw Angel lift the camera ready out of the corner of my eye. I nodded to Kim and she ripped back the shower curtain and Angel snapped the picture as Jared squealed like a little girl as he saw us all standing there. We burst out laughing "Who knew *laugh* the big *laugh* bad wolf *laugh* was actually *laugh* Little Red" I managed to laugh out. That made the girls laugh harder. "BELLA" Jared shouted. "Run" I screamed and we all dashed down the stairs and out of the house still laughing, we didn't stop until we were at the truck. "Oh my god did you see his face. I thought he was going to have a heart attack." Angel was so full of energy and giggling like a mad woman I barley understood what she was saying. I started up the truck "So that's No4 whats one do you want to do next?" I asked Kim as she was looking over the list and crossing off the one we just did.

"We could get no5&6 done together and I think we can get Paul to do them. Then we can go and do no15 over at Emily's."

"Ok so who wants to be the one doing the pic with Sam? And what were you thinking with Paul?" Claire spoke first "I'll do the pic with Sam as I'm the smallest here and I think it would look better as you will be able to see the difference" Claire said looking at me like I was going to tell her no. "OK cool Claire Bear and what about Paul?" when I looked at her she had a wide smile spread across her face. "Oh I was thinking you could get him to pose for a picture in just his hard hat then get him to sign it. He is the only one that I think would do it them we have to off the list something naughty and the hard hat signed" Kim stated with a wave of her hand. "Ok let's go" We headed for Pauls first. I parked outside of his and we all got out and made our way to his door. I knocked and we waited for a few seconds before he was standing at the door. I looked up at him and felt like I was home. I haven't seen him in a few days and when we do see each other we are always around the others and we don't get much time to ourselves. "Hello B, girls what can I do for you?" I was pulled out of my inner thoughts by Emily shaking me. "Huh" was my smart reply "I was asking what can I do for you girls?" Paul said as he looked into my eyes and smiled. I smiled in return "The girls and I was wondering if you would pose for a picture?" before I could continue he was speaking "Yh sure thing come in" he turned around and walked into the house we followed him. I saw his hard hat on the side and walked over to it and picked it up.

"What you doing with that?"

"You didn't let me finished. We want you to pose with just this" I said holding it out to him. His eyes widened slightly "Why me?" he asked "Well you're the only one with the biggest balls to do it" Kim blurted out. "Kim" I giggled "It's true though none of the other would do it even if their imprints asked them to. Plus you would do it even if I wasn't your imprint." He took the hard hat out of my hands "Ok I'll be back in a bit" he went off upstairs and we sat down in the living room. Not even five minutes later he was walking into the room naked with the hard hat covering him. "Ok I'm ready" he said with a shrug of his shoulders, I saw the flash of the camera but I would be able to tell you who took it. I was so busy starring at his body. I started with his wide chest and worked my way down his wash board abs to his delicious looking 'V' that led to his manhood that was covered which disappointed me and pleased me at the same time. I wanted to see what he had to offer but didn't want any of the girls to see what is mine. I was day dreaming about licking his chest wondering if he tasted as good as he looked when I was brought out of my day dream by Pauls husky chuckle "Like what you saw B?" when I focused back onto him he had clothes on and I whimpered at the loss of his body. "Do you really have to ask?" he chuckled.

"No not really but it got your attention. I have also signed the hard hat for you"

"Thanks"

"B, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me?" I looked up in to his eyes and smiled "I'll love too" within seconds I was in his arms "How does next Friday sound?" "It sounds great" he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips "Great see ya soon" I pulled away from him with difficulty "I'll see ya soon" I waved as I left his house. We got into the truck then headed for Emily and Sam's. "So the date with Paul?" Emily asked "Yh it will be the first. We haven't had any time to get to know each other since he imprinted on me. This date will give us that chance to do that" she smiled at me "OK."

When we got to Emily and Sam's, Sam was already standing on the porch smiling. Once I parked he had Emily in his arms "How are you sweetheart? Having fun?" he asked her "Yh it's been great and I'm doing good thanks. How are you?" she smiled at hi you could see the love they have for each other. "I'm doing well but a lot better now you're here" Sam leaned in a peppered her face with kisses making Emily giggle. "Oi that is so not fair you have to share the love with all team members" I said winking at Emily; she giggled with a slight blush to her cheeks. "Oh sorry" Sam said letting go of Emily and giving Angel, Kim and Claire a hug and kiss to the cheek. He then made his way to me with his arms open for a hug "Hold up, I wasn't talking to you Sam" he stopped in his tracks and cocked his head to the side "Really who then?" I smiled widely at him "That damn fuck hot imprint of yours that's who" I winked again at Emily and she blushed harder than before then giggled. "Oh am I not good enough for you?" I just through my head back and laughed at him "Nar" I replied.

"Oh really why not?" he asked while stalking me "You're not tough enough for me" I said. "Not tough enough" he growled at me. I knew he was playing along with me as I could see the laughter in him eyes. The others couldn't and made their way to Emily then scurried up the porch steps. "Yh you going deaf on us old man" I laughed at him and he just growled at me some more. I laughed at him as I ran to the other side of the yard just as I saw him change. I turned and starred down his wolf I got see the laughter in his wolf eyes so I knew that I was ok with his wolf and not a threat to taking his mate. I raised my hand and made a come here motion with it "Come on then if you think your tough enough" he growled again and ran at me. I heard the girls' sharp intake of air but I didn't move. I waited until the last minute then jumped into the air. Once I was air born I twisted so that I was facing the same way as Sam's wolf and landed on his back. Sam grunted when my weight hit him I leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Not so tough now are ya?" When I straightened up there was a coughing sound coming from my left when I look it was Jake laughing in wolf form at the edge of the woods.

Sam lowered to his belly so that I could get off. I made my way over to the girls as Sam and Jake changed back. "OMG you scared the living day lights out of me. Are you ok?" Emily grabbed me into a hug "I'm fine Emily I knew he was playing. I saw it in his eyes" she let out a sigh of relief. "That shit was sooooo cool. Oh shit I didn't even think of recording that shit to show the others." Angel said bouncing on her toes. "I'm sure that Jake will pass it onto the other wolves "I said to her "Yh but what about us that can't phase. How are we going to show them?" Claire asked. "Oh we won't need to show them Claire" Kim said. "Nar Claire Bear I'll do it again if they want to see. Plus I want to do it again it was so much fun" Sam and Jake were back by now.

"We actually came over to get a picture of Claire and Sam standing next to each other"

"WHY?" Jake asked. "It's on the list" Emily showed them the list and Jake laughed "Oh god help us now you and Leah are going to be trouble I remember the one you did when we were kids. You had us boys dressed in dresses with bows in our hair for a picture then you used that picture to get us to do everything for you both over the whole summer" I laughed at the memory "Arrr yes such good times we had. Let's get this picture taken then we can move on with the others on the list" Claire stood back to back with Sam facing us both of them had goofy faces which made us all laugh. Angel snapped the photo and we said good bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: took me some time to get this one finished! hope you enjoy it!**

**D: twilight belongs to SM not me:(**

**Please R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>(BPOV)<strong>

When we were back in the truck I took the list "Now that's 5, 6 and 15 done. We are going to head to P.A to do the rest. I'm going to get the tattoo who wants to get the piercing?" I crossed of the ones we had just done then looked at the girls. Emily looked like she was going to be sick "You alright Emily?" "I don't like needles" she breathed out. "Ok who else doesn't like them?" both Angel and Claire said "Me" at the same time "Kim what about you?" she sighed "I'm not allowed it's my parents" "That's alright I'll get both then and you girls can see how many more off the list you can get done when I'm in there. I'll call Em so that you have someone with you I don't want you walking around P.A on your own." I started the truck then headed for P.A. I put my blue tooth in then called Em. He picked up after a few seconds.

"Hey Bella, whats up?"

"Hey Em could you meet me and the girls in P.A outside the tattoo shop please"

"Sure thing but why?"

"I'm doing two of the things off the list and the girls will be doing some of the others while I'm getting them doe and I don't want them walking around on their own"

"Ok, I'll see ya soon"

"See ya" I hung up then turned the radio up and we sang along to the music all the way to P.A. I found a space to park and we all climbed out and I locked the truck. We made our way to the tattoo shop. As we rounded the corner we saw Em as he saw us, "Hey Em" I called. "Hey girls" he called back "Right I'm in and Em you better look after the girls as they get as many as they can done off this list" I handed him the list and he gave it a once over.

"Ok, will do"

"Em if you don't and something happens then I will cut of your balls and keep them in a jar! I'm sure Angela wouldn't like that very much would she?" he winced at my words and grabbed himself. "I promise nothing will happen to any of them. Plus I'll be with you for the rest of the time you're in P.A. Sam wanted one of us wolves to be with you as its only you with the girls. Before you say anything we know that you will be able to get them to safety if something was to happen. It just to keep the wolves calm as you have practically all the imprints and you haven't completed the change yet." I sighed "Ok I understand where they are coming from as long as you don't get in my way"

"I won't. Don't worry only if something happens"

"Ok. Girls get going and I'll call Em as soon as I'm done and I'll come meet you. Have fun"

I walked into the shop at straight up to the counter. "How can I help you?" the bloke behind it said.

"I would like my tragus done and I would like the saying 'Who's afraid of the big bad wolf' in old English tattooed on my ribs"

"Ok follow me" I followed him around back and sat on the table that was set up. I waited for him to get everything sorted. Once he had everything ready he spoke, "I'm going to do your tragus first then I want you the lay down and raise your arm above your head. What side do you want them done on?"

"I would like the tattoo on my left ribs and both of my tragus done"

"Ok" he priced both of my tragus then I laid down and raised my left arm above my head. "Ok I want you to relax and then I'll start". I took a couple deep breaths then nodded. There was a slight sting when he started but that was it. Half an hour later he spoke again,

"So what makes you come in today?"

"I'm doing a scavenger hunt sort of thing and this was on the list"

"Ahh you must be from the other group then."

"Yh I am who came and got the tattoo from the other group?"

"A tall girl with attitude and then there was a shy girl that got her belly button done."

"I know who you're on about what did she get done?"

"She got Little Red in old English with a red hooded cape"

"Oh god really that is going to look great I can't wait to show her what I got done"

"Didn't you know she was getting that done?"

"Nope"

"Oh okay I thought you did when you came in asking for this" I laughed "Nar not at all, we only came up with the list today. Then we split into two groups to see who could do the list first" We didn't talk after that and I was in there for an hour altogether. I called Em when I left the shop.

"Hey Em where you at?"

"We are just getting the hard rock café menu"

"Ok cool, I'll see you in ten" I hung up the phone and headed in their direction. I was just coming around the corner when a chill ran up my spin. "What the fuck do you want pussy?" I hissed into the night air. "You" I felt his cool breath on my neck.

"You can't have me"

"Why not?"

"First I don't like or want you. Second even if I did like you I still wouldn't want you. Third you're dead! Who in their right mind would want to be with a corps? I'm not a fucking necrophiliac."

"Oh Isabella, why are you lying to yourself? I know you want me; I've seen you watch for me when you come to school. I've seen you looking for me when you out at the store or walking around forks with the girls." He pulled me roughly against him "If you didn't want me then why start a fight with my sister? I know you hit her because she said you where shagging them mutts" he sniffed me and grazed his hand down my ribs "I can smell that you are not tainted Isabella. I know you want me to have you or you would have already done the vile thing with that mutt that thinks he has claim over you." I spun out of his arms and had him pined up against the wall next to us. I leaned in so that I could whisper in his ear. "I'm not lying to myself boy! I want you to listen to me and listen to me well! I DO NOT WANT YOU!" I tightened my grip on him and smashed him into the wall. I heard the wall crack under the force I used. "I beat your sister because she needed it! You all think you are better than us when you're not! You need to stop with this delusion of yours. I. Will. Never. Be. With. You! The wolf that you say thinks he has a claim on me, I'll tell you now he does he is mine and I am his. If you value your life at all bloodsucker then I would stay away! If I see, smell, hear or feel you anywhere near me or my loved ones I'll kill ya!" I smashed his head into the wall then walked away.

I continued for the café and when I got there Em growled I glared at him and he shut up. "What happened" he hissed low enough that the girls didn't hear him. "The Pussy that's what don't worry about it. It's alright I can handle him." He dropped it and I took the list from him. "So girls what did you get done?" they all started talking at once "Omg one at a time girls" we started laughing and then we went through what they got done. They had no7 done and it was Angel that was serenaded. It was funny to watch as she was trying to run from the dude that was singing. They showed me the playlist signed by the DJ. They had a pic of Kim getting her hip signed by a fire-fighter. "Oh Kim his hot let's see" she giggled then pulled down the top of her jeans "Nice." We were standing there laughing and talking about it and Em looked like he didn't want to be around us tuff shit for him then isn't it. Em was holding the menu and they showed me a photo of Emily flashing and old man as soon as I saw the photo I burst out laughing "Oh Emily who knew you was like that!" she blushed "Oh shush you it was sooooo embarrassing, I think I gave that man a heart attack" that made me laugh harder. They had done no16, 18 and 19 as well. I went through the list and crossed off all they had done which left numbers 1, 2, 3, 9, 17 and 20 as they were group ones.

"Right girls we are going to get Nos1, 2, 3 and 17 done here then head to forks for 9 and 20 as we need the station. Number 1 and 17 we can to together in the club! Numbers 2 and 3 we're going to have to grab people on street and stop someone with a car. So let's go" we walked around and grabbed people to dance with and got Em to take the pictures for us. As we made our way to the club we saw some dude about to get into his sports car. I ran over to him "Hey could you do my a big fave and let us girls sit on your car please and let my bro take a picture" I smiled at him and he chuckled "Sure thing" we got on the car and posed and Em took the picture "Thanks you're the best." We left then went into the club. Once in there we went round finding guys to take photos off and then got them to sign them we also got the drinks and photos as well. "Well that's them all done let's go to the station and get the last two done I'm sure dad will help out."

We all made our way back to my truck and got in. I put the radio on and turned it up. I didn't talk to the girls on the way back to forks. What happened with Edward was running through my head. Once we got to the station we all jumped out of the truck and made our way in. "Chief where you at?" I shouted as we walked through the door. I heard dad laugh from the back. "You know where I'm at baby girl. How has your night been?" He came over and hugged me. "It's been great thanks for asking. We can hear cause we need you to put us behind bars and take some photos and hand cuff us all to the parking meter out front" he looked at me like I had two heads "Why?" he asked. "It's on the list there the last two we have to do" He shook his head and laughed at us "Alright" we went around the counter with him and he put us in two cells then took a few pictures that we all posed for. Then he hand-cuffed us all together then to the parking meter then took some photos. We were all laughing and joking about it. "Thanks dad it means a lot for you to let us do this we will see ya later"

"Ok baby girl don't worry about food I'll grab some pizza on the way home"

"Ok see ya later Bye"

"Bye girls" we all waved then got back into the truck then went home.

We went to the shop on the way home and got snacks for tonight. When I pulled up outside mine the others weren't back yet. We took everything inside and put the snacks away. "I'm going to go have a shower and change into my PJ's. You girls can look round and see what DVD's you want to watch tonight. Tell the others if they get back while I'm in the shower. Once I'm done I'll shout down and the next can go shower." I made my way up to the bathroom and turned the shower on then went into my room to get out my PJ's. I couldn't find a pair that fitted. I didn't know what to do we will be shopping tomorrow for new clothes. I sent Paul a text,

_Hi how are you?_

_Xo B_

_**Hi, I'm good thanks u?**_

_**Did you get everything done?**_

_**P x**_

_Kol kol, I'm good about to get in shower,_

_Yh I got everything done._

_Could you do me a big fave and run me a tee _

_and a pair of you boxers over please,_

_I've got noting that fits!_

_Xo B_

_**That's good, yh sure I'll bring them over,**_

_**Px**_

_Thanks could you put them in my room_!

Xo B

**Sure sure xP **

I went and got in to the shower and scrubbed then shaved. I washed my hair then got out. I wrapped a towel around me the left the bathroom. I walked to the stairs then shouted down "I'm out of the shower" I got a few "Oks" back. I went to my room and Paul was about to leave. "Hey you" he jumped a little and hit his head on the window. He turned and looked at me. "Hey yourself" I looked at my bed to see that he had placed the items there. I walked over and picked up the boxers and put them on under my towel. I dropped the towel from around me before I could grab the tee I felt his arms snake around my body. He pulled me into his chest "Do you have any idea what you do to me" he whispered into my ear. A shiver ran down my spine he brought his hand up and massaged my left breast, I rested my head on his shoulder and moaned "No." He ground his erection into my ass which made me moan again "Paul, we can't" he kissed my neck again then let me go. I grabbed his tee then put it on. Once I had the tee on I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion I had and he kissed me back with the same amount. I pulled away when I needed to breath "We will get the chance to be alone soon" I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips then pushed him towards the window "Go on, I'll see you tomorrow at the bonfire" I watched him land in the yard, then run into the trees and out of sight. I sighed then brushed my hair and headed back down stairs.

When I got down stairs the others where back. "Hey B been looking through the photos you took, There real good, I like the ones of all of you in the cells. Only you would get them all to pose for them pictures." Leah laughed "Oh Lee don't go on like I'm the only one that got the rest of them doing things" I raised my right brow at her then we burst out laughing. "Well what can I say, I lead others follow." The rest of the night we spent watching DVD's.


End file.
